


I Want Two!

by ladydragon76images



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Images, KnotFormers, M/M, Photo Comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course I did.  No, I'm not sorry. MUAHHAHAHA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://imgur.com/j1eb4k6)


	2. Yeah, Well, We Only Want One!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet fixed Jazz right up!

[](http://imgur.com/781XXuY)


End file.
